


Stuffed Bears and Smiles

by Zapcrictifier



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, another low-quality contribution to my otp, fluuufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: Misaki would never say it out loud, but Kokoro had made her smile a lot more than she would have liked.And she wants to return the favor through the little things that counts.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Stuffed Bears and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any new misakoko fics lately so I decided to get up my butt and do something for them. I apologize if my writing doesn't give this ship the justice they deserve ;w;
> 
> Any comment is appreciated!

Misaki furrows her brows, lips turning into a frown as blue eyes glare at the metallic claw hanging limply from above.

_ Just a little more to the right…  _

Throwing caution to the wind and a little prayer to the Gods above, Misaki presses the little red button and watches the claw go down. The metal brushes against the ear of the bear and past that until it reaches the sides of its neck where she hoped it would latch on to. Misaki gulps as its fingers closes down on its prey at last. 

The claw rises, dragging the head of the bear with it first and Misaki waits with baited breath. Hope sparks in her chest and maybe,  _ just _ maybe, she'll finally get it this time-

The stuffed bear slips from its hold and falls limply back into the floor of the game. The annoying blinking of the lights inside and the chime signalling game over mocks her as she groans. Misaki lets her head fall onto the glass with a thump along a defeated fall of her shoulders.

"God, crane games are  _ such _ a scam…"

How long had she been at this already? She lost count after the tenth time she inserted a token which was probably… a good 15 minutes ago…

The logical part of this whole ordeal is to use her common sense and just walk away from this cash grab. Misaki knows how impossible it is to actually win anything in a crane game because she's convinced it's totally rigged to be that way.

But then Kokoro just  _ had _ to spot the stuffed bear inside the machine on their last arcade date, golden eyes shining in that familiar way when something has her completely enamored. Misaki had to pull her face away from the glass as Kokoro excitedly jumped in place and gestured wildly to it and talked a mile a minute on how much she  _ has _ to have it. 

"It's just so cute and it reminds me so much of Michelle, Misaki!"

"You know these games are impossible to win in, right… ?"

"You'll never know until you try, though!"

And try she did. Misaki didn't miss the way Kokoro's unwavering smile slowly fell into a frustrated frown after several attempts of trying to get the bear. Of course her insistence that it's just designed to be like that fell on deaf ears and by the time Misaki finally reached in to gently grab her hand, Kokoro was visibly upset. 

It surprised her how much she wanted a cheap arcade prize when she could buy one out of an  _ actual  _ bear fur, but Kokoro had always been simple like that. Just one of the many things Misaki loved about her. 

And being in love means she couldn't stand the way Kokoro longingly gazed at the toy while they walked away even when she quickly went back to her smiling self. And sometimes that feeling leads her to the decision of coming back to the arcade a few days later, savings in hand and the determination to make her girlfriend happy. 

Only thing is that, like she said, this game is a load of bullshit. 

Misaki eyes the bear, its own beady orbs staring back. Its pink and white fur looks soft to the touch and the design is pretty nice. Although if Misaki's going to be honest that permanent smile etched on its face seems a bit unnerving. 

She sighs, reaching into her pocket for another set of change. Looks like she's going to avoid family restaurants for a while… 

Misaki slides in another coin, the crane wringing back to life as she squares her shoulder. 

"You better make her smile."

\---

Misaki finds her on her desk and staring out the window, a tuft of blonde hair bobbing back and forth as Kokoro hum another nameless tune. The last class period had already ended but Kokoro is yet to move from her seat when everyone else has already left. Some can say she's just too busy being lost in her own world again and Misaki knows that isn’t too far from the truth.

She clears her throat, plopping her hard-fought prize on Kokoro's desk and does her Michelle voice. 

""Why the long face, Kokoro-chan? Kuu-kun wants to see you smile!""

Kokoro turns her head to the toy with that adorable curious tilt. "Kuu-kun?" she asks, before lips turn to an excited grin in recognition, "You're the bear from the arcade!! What are you doing here?"

As if finally realizing the presence next to her, Kokoro shifts her attention to Misaki and her smile seems to brighten twice as much. Warmth blossoms in her chest as it always does when she sees Kokoro. 

"Misaki!!"

She already has her arms open to catch Kokoro's sudden hug with barely a stumble. Misaki smiles, though not as wide as the blonde's, as she settles her hands around the other's waist. 

"Hey, Kokoro."

"Did you get Kuu-kun for me?" Kokoro asks, jumping straight for the gun. “That’s so amazing! I know how hard that game was when I tried it.”

Misaki shrugs with a faint redness on her cheeks. Kokoro always liked to praise her for the simplest things and it never fails to get her every time, “I-It’s nothing special, really, and… yeah I did…”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know!”

“Ah well…” Misaki trails off, looking away as she scratches her cheek shyly, “I know you really wanted him so…”

_ It’s the least I can do for you.  _ She chooses not to say that part out loud.

A spark of rare gentle affection flashes in those golden orbs before Kokoro closes them with an ecstatic laugh, pouncing forward for a second time to catch Misaki’s lips in hers. She feels the curve of her grin and Misaki doesn’t resist letting her own smile slip through as she holds her closer in the middle of the empty classroom. 

Normally, she’d be against any sort of public affection out of embarrassment but no one’s around and she blew off her entire allowance for that bear, so it’s fine to indulge just this once.

“Thank you, Misaki,” Kokoro says in a whisper instead of her usual loudness, fingers tracing the contour of her cheeks idly. “I promise I’ll treasure him forever.”

“You don’t have to go that far,” Misaki chuckles, “I’m sure you have a ton of more expensive stuffed bears…”

“But Misaki gave Kuu-kun to me~! That’s already a lot more special than  _ any _ other bear in the world!”

“Eh, really? Then, what about Michelle?”

“I love both Kuu-kun and Michelle!”

_ Well that wasn’t really my question,  _ Misaki snorts. She pulls away from the embrace and smiles when Kokoro reaches for her hand immediately after. Misaki grabs their bags and slings them around her shoulder with ease, watching Kokoro reach for her new favorite present and pulls it close to her chest.

Kokoro tugs on her hand, grin matching the one on Kuu-kun’s. 

She may starve for the next week, but Misaki’s content in knowing she made her girlfriend smile like Kokoro had always done for her.

“Let’s go home, Misaki!”

“Alright, alright.”

  
  



End file.
